My hands can taste youre love
by Rusu the story teller
Summary: Warning includes spoilers. tobi and deidara have become partners after sasoris death. getting help from teh leaders grandaughter thats me. deidara is brought to relize important lessons. ontop of that who realy is the boy behind the lollipop mask?


Warning!!!

This story may include spoilers so if you do not wish to know what you do not have in your knowledge or if you don't like Yaoi, Naruto, Tobi-dei, or sasori's death then do not read this. There have been characters added for the readers entertainment. All original characters go to the credit of Masashi Kishimato. And please note that this is a fan fiction I can write anything I want.

Oh and also please excuse the author for his hand writing.

The Akatsuki love story's

My hands can taste your love

Tobi-dei

Chapter 1

The second partner

I held Sasori in my arms as he bled on my Akatsuki robe. He rasped with every breath. It was only a matter of time. Tears fell down my cheek and Sasori ran his quivering fingers through my blond hair. He apologized for not protecting me and slipped slowly into death.

"Deidara!!! Are you even listening?!"

"hmm? Oh sorry yeah un."

"ugh you are so unresponsive. Were getting you a new partner." I stared at Pein our leader, who was so insensitive.

"Yeah Yeah I know." I grumpily rested my chin in the palm of my hand which licked my face causing me to pull away.

"Deidara's been real down lately." Kisame stated.

"Well it's understandable I know if I lost my Kisame I would just die from depression." Itachi hung off Kisame in a passionate manner. It reveals a tender side of Itachi only a few of us had ever seen (he would kill me if he knew I tolled you.) Kisame planted a soft kiss to Itachi's lips. Kakazu who was sitting on the couch tried to make a move on Hidan. Hidan pushed him away cursing and yelling about religion. Kakazu then made a snide remark about how Hidan cost to much. I rolled my eyes and walked to the bathroom.

I looked into the mirror and a blond boy with his hair down stared back. I had given my blue ribbon to Sasori when he had "left" me. I put a pink one on and realized that it clashed to much with my dark blue belt. there was only one explanation for that the leaders granddaughter had come to live with us and she would definitely have what I was in need of.

I walked into the young cosplayer, Rusuto's room. She looked up, her body covered in jam. A smashed toaster lay on the floor.

"you toaster murdering again? Un?"

"oh heh yeah. What are you here for Dei?"

"have you got a pink belt un?" I had barely finished my sentence and she was already digging through her closet. She held up a hot pink belt, the same color as my hair tie. I patted her head and left.

Walking down the corridor of the Akatsuki hide out, I had held my head down in thought. I hadn't noticed that another (new) member had been running down the long hallway. I collided with him only to fall on the ground. I looked up to find a lollipop masked boy starring back at me. He shook of the stinging sensation on his forehead. The boy pulled out a picture and showed it to me. It was of myself.

"are you my new partner? Un?" the boy tossed his arm around me.

"Deidara sempai were gunna have so much fun and do all sortsa fun stuff." aww hell naw there was no way in the ninth level of hell this was going to happen.

But it did oh like hell it did. and what I learned quickly about my new partner Tobi was that he was hyper, loved cookies, his face smelled like candy, and he had a severe case of ADHD or attention deficit hyperactive disorder. Oh and what's worse? He was Zetsu's BEST FRIEND. I absolutely couldn't stand him. He ate nothing but junk food. Every meal and of course my worst nightmare came true we were assigned a mission.

I knew it was going to be hours of nonstop "are we there yet sempai?" and "how much longer sempai?" and "wanna play a game sempai." oh to joy, I couldn't wait… gag me. The mission assignment went something like this.

"ok your mission is S rank"

"S rank but do you think Tobi will be able to handle that?"

"Tobi's a good boy!"

"your mission is to…..get dumplings."

"what? You're kidding!!"

"see it's ranked S for stupid." worst mission ever.

Tobi (as usual) didn't mind. So it was off to the village of the stars, With Tobi singing lollipop by toy box all the way there. Wishing I had duct tape I pulled out my clay and crammed it in my ears. One more word and I would decide his fate. Death by implosion. I wasn't going to waist my clay on him. We walked into the village whose streets were dressed festively with Japanese symbolic banners. I sighed and walked to a dumpling stand.

"what can I do yah boys" a man asked.

"I would like some dumplings."

"would you like festive dumplings, star dumplings or maybe lovers dumplings." he winked at Tobi and I. I didn't understand at the time.

"I just want dumplings."

"maybe candied dumplings?"

"no I just want dumplings."

"what about…."

"SIR I THINK I HAVE MADE MYSELF VERY CLEAR I JUST WANT SOME HELL DAMN REGULAR DUMPLINGS!!!!" I huffed as I tried to calm down.

"sorry I was just trying to help" he brought me back a bag of dumplings and gave one to Tobi. He took it and we headed back.

Pein smiled as he took the bag and pulled out a dumpling stick. He took one bite and just stared at me. I gulped what was he thinking? He swallowed.

"you should have got candied." my mouth dropped and I was rendered speechless. Not knowing what to say I stampeded to my bedroom.

I hadn't noticed that Tobi had fallowed me. He closed the door behind him which made a clicking noise. I spun around and looked at Tobi in frustration. I let go I completely let go. I cried and I was completely lost. Insanity had finally settled in.

"Why is it always me!!! First Sasori dies then I get stuck with you and now I can't even succeed in a mission!!! What's wrong with me?" tears fell uncontrollably. Tobi slightly removed his mask just enough for me to see his lips. They looked as if he were sad, and felt bad for me.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how I can make it up to you. Deidara?" he moved closer to me and held me. I was crying to hard to push him away. He placed a kiss gently on my lips I didn't understand it. I hated him but I didn't want to pull away it felt to good. He broke the kiss and ran his fingers down my back. I placed my head on his chest. He place one more kiss to the top of my head and left my room.

I did not stop him, I did not fallow, I did not move. I was a statue to the world. Nothing but stone my heart pounded and reacted just as it had done when Sasori would kiss me, but this man, this boy in a mans body, was not Sasori nor would he ever be. I wouldn't allow it in a million years.

Chapter 2

Removing the mask

I woke up groggily resting my eye lids. It had been hard to sleep the night before I was so set on why Tobi had acted so mature. It didn't make sense. It was as if the mask hid his true nature. And his lips were so pink and beautiful that it made me wonder what his face looked like.

I watched intently when we ate dinner but as usual it only came half way off. In the shower he only pulled it off enough to get the rag under his mask and let the water rinse the soap. It was impossible to get his mask… that's it!!! Mission impossible: get Tobi's mask. It's the key. So I was going to have to think of a plan.

I walked into the hidden sound village and into a candy shop. Holly hell! It was like Tobi's heaven and my hell. I bought a big bag of gumdrops. He loved gumdrops, every time you turned around he had gumdrops in his mouth. They were like his drug. He looked at the bag I held out to him.

"aww thanks Dei sempai ." he chibi'd his voice to sound extra cute. I glared at him this was war. I watched carefully to see if his mask would come off. Sweat dripped off my forehead as I watched intently focusing on the lollipop that covered his face. No such luck.

I attempted all day that day to try and get his mask off. I tried explosives, implosives, TV, video games, even kingdom hearts fan fiction, but the mask would not fall. he had cough ten on and I had not realized it.

I made my way to the Akatsuki garden where I found Rusuto meditating. She remained in a silent state. She beckoned me to sit with her. I did as she asked and stared into the pond in front of us. She smiled and pointed at the fish.

"the orange fish Is Tobi, and the yellow one is you, Deidara." I nodded. She may seem spacey but she made good points when she wanted to teach life lessons.

The yellow fish chased the orange one around the pond and back. Finally tired out it gave up.

"now that you have given in believe it or not Tobi likes this attention now watch." the orange fish began to fallow the yellow and eventually caught it. As they did this Rusuto continued her lesson.

" now he will chase you and eventually you will both be content with each other." she smiled at me. I bowed to her and walked inside.

Tobi sat on my bed in wait almost a if he were a wife awaiting a husbands return home. He was not in his usual clothes. He wore a black sleeveless shirt. He tilted his head and began to speak. His voice had completely changed it was darker and soothing like Sasori's.

"please shut the door Deidara sempai." he said as if he had a secret to tell me I shut the door cautiously. He reached a hand out to me. I took it and he pulled my in close so that his lips met my ear. I breathed heavily. What was he going to do to me. I heard his lips part.

"so you want to see my face?" my heart beat uncontrollably with excitement. He lay me on the bed and turned his back to me. I almost felt bad for deceiving him so many times just to see his face.

When he turned around I couldn't believe it. The sharingan stared back at me. He had a beautiful flawless face that matched perfectly with his amazing black hair. Where had I seen this before. I shifted uncomfortably as I did so and my elbow knocked a book off the table. The book fell open on a page that showed a picture of Madara Mizukage, the founder of the uchiha clan.

I looked at Tobi with wide opened eyes and stared at him with a "why didn't you tell me look. For some reason I felt like I had been betrayed by a lover. My eyes began to tear up. It wasn't fair, why didn't I know, you idiot it hurts when you don't tell me these things.

The now newly known, Madara stared back at me with saddened eyes. He turned away ashamed. He was hurt to look at me, the ruthless Madara didn't want to look at me. He made a charge for the door. I leaped off the bed which my Akatsuki cloak had attached itself to and ripped off. Grabbing a hold of Madara I rested my head on his shoulder blades.

"Mada-kun please don't leave me." now that I knew who he was It all made sense. The reasons he acted as he did. And why he wore that mask. He didn't want to be found, he didn't want people tracking him. So he cut his hair, changed his personality, and covered his face. He was my idol in an un-idol-like form.

I stared at this man, who I had studied time, and time again. A smile crossed my face. And… to my surprise one took his face as well. He pushed his wait on me pushing me down onto my bed. He kissed me in an animalistic manner, I took it returning the kiss with the same force. We were like two fish in a bowl swimming in and out of the covers. He treasured my neck with his lips leaving a purplish mark.

My hands traced his body leaving trails of saliva on either side. He let out a groan of pleasure and made his way down my body and to my pelvis. He took me in his mouth and slipped his tongue to the tip off my erected member. I tossed my head back. No matter how much I wanted to I would not let myself ejaculate. I wanted Madara to have his fill of fun first. Madara bit down on it, not hard, just enough to make me let a small amount of sperm out in his mouth.

I lifted his head and set him so that his back rested on my chest. I slid my hand down to his lower regions. The mouth on my hand opened. I clasped my hand over his member and let the mouth on my palm take over. Taking my other hand I clasped it over his mouth so I could kiss him. And finally I placed my lips on his neck so I could give him the same mark as he did me. Madara let loose and the tongue on my left hand began to clean up the mess of sperm he had given to me. My hands truly could taste his love.

After I had cleaned him he found his way back down my body. Taking me in again he began to get rougher. I still would not let loose. Madara raised his head.

"dei-sempai? You're always saying that art is an explosion of emotions. So…why not make art in my mouth and let your emotions explode?" that was all I needed to hear. I let loose and a warm mass of spermatozoa filled his mouth. He swallowed it and I exhausted fell to my warm bed and rested my head on my pillow.


End file.
